Heaven is a GoKart Track
by shortcake31
Summary: Hoagie attempts to cheer up Abby. Part of Week of Randomness! Yay! Slightly sad but funny too! Enjoy!


**YHello! it tis me! Even the worst procrastinator can come out of her hiding hole to participate is KNDfangirl Week Of Randomness!**

**I had planned homework but instead I decided to procrastinate that for this, which explained why its not very well written. I shall do better now that i now what week it is lol.**

**I OWN NOTHING!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Seventeen year old Abby stood in front of the tomb stone. It seemed almost cruel that she was the only one who was there. Shouldn't her family be here for a time like this.<p>

"Where is that family now, don't ask me." Abby mumbled under her breath. She looked at the sky. It was about mid-day but the sun didn't know that. It was hidden behind grey clouds and damp fog. Not the best day for a dress but it seemed appropriate for the occasion.

She knelt on the grass.

"Cree couldn't make it today," she stated aloud. "She said she wanted to but had school. Her University is only three hours away. She probably just too lazy to drive her butt down here." Abby forced a chuckle.

Silence.

"I know you said we should try to get along... I mean its not like we're enemies. She just so, uh, stubborn. And taking all my special ice cream too, just asking for trouble." Abby looked around.

Silence.

A sandpaper like hand gripped her throat in grief.

"Oh don't bite my head off, I know you didn't get along with Auntie all the time. She tells me all the time." Abby pulled at a piece of grass uncomfortably. A knot of uneasiness twisted her stomach. She was alone. Talking to her dead mother. In the middle of a graveyard. She sighed. She felt so vulnerable. Like a million eyes were watching her from the fog. Seeing her say meaning less things.

"I know dad wanted to be here. But he had to go on a business trip. He'll be gone till next week. But I'm ok at home. He sends his love, anyway. But you would know that. I think..."

More silence.

Now she was feeling ridiculous. Many people had said doing something like this would make her feel better. Bring her closer. She just felt stupid. Stupid and sad.

"Well...I think I'm going to go now. I'll see you around I guess, or you'll see me. I'm not sure how that works so... bye." Abby abruptly stood up and went to walk away.

"Aaaaabbbbiiiggggaaaiiill!" said a male voice from behind her.

She whirled around. Had that really been?

"God?" she cried looking around.

There a snicker from behind a grave.

Hoagie stood up from behind another tombstone. Wearing a smile that said _Yeah-I-heard-everything_.

"Come here often?"

"What are you doing here?" Abby cried. She could have sworn she was alone. Was he here the whole time. She frantically thought back to remember if she said anything embarrassing.

"Just thought I'd pop in on some friends. Remembered what day it was. Sorry I couldn't have been here earlier... and you know." he looked down at the grave.

Abby sat down again. "Oh no it's fine. It was a long time ago and all..."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt. Trust me Abby I've been there. Takes more than a brave face to make things all better." He said sitting next to her.

"Hoagie I'm fine honestly." she said.

"All you have to do is think of the good times, you know. Some times when I'm lonely I look up and think about my dad. Where he's at and all." he continued.

"Hoagie is this for me or for you?" Abby asked. He ignored her.

"I keep wondering if he's in heaven hanging out in a giant arcade or if he was sent to hell for annoying god with his corny jokes." he put his arm around her shoulders and looked up.

"Giant Arcade? Really Hoagie?"

"And lately I've been thinking, I know he's alright. I know your mom's up there so she would probably kick him into shape before anything could happen, like you do me." he sighed. "I can see those two now. Riding around some giant Go-Kart track or eating some ice cream. So, uh, don't worry. They're safe."

"That's a real nice though and all but, I wasn't worried. They're both safe and all but, er, you don't really believe they're in an arcade do you?"

"Eh, maybe. Who knows. I was just trying to make you feel better. Did it work?" he asked hopefully.

Abby smiled. "Yeah. It did."

Hoagie helped her to her feet.

In his own weird way, he had made her feel better. But what are friends for?

"Can we get ice cream now?"

* * *

><p>Yeah i know not the best but i wanted to post something for today. Part of the celebration man!<p>

Lol, i must be back to homework now.

bye bye!


End file.
